Natsume's Book of Boyfriends
by LittleGayMonster
Summary: A series of semi connected one-shots with Natsume and others. It may very well become a full on story.


_I hope you all like this. It'll just be a series of one shots until more of the manga comes out to make a full length fic. Otherwise, enjoy this lemony nugget._

Natsume and Natori-san were certainly alone though Nyanko-sensei was hanging outside the window. They had a strange connection so it was really awkward when he looked at him and blushed because he was really handsome and nice. Despite the way he treats Youkai.

"Natsume, do you think I'm good looking?" Natori suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Natsume pretended not to hear him then. It was a strange question.

"I'm just wondering. It just seems like you look at me strangely." he gave a sparkly grin and Natsume looked down. "So do you want to go on a vacation with me?"

"Why?" Natsume started. "Especially after that question."

Natsume was finally convinced to it and Nyanko-sensei gave him the final push.

On the ride, they talked about his acting career and Natsume's school. They got into their room and Natsume dropped onto the floor exhausted. Natori looked over him and put the bags to the side. Natsume opened his eyes to look at him but was startled to see him right on top of him. Natsume was caged underneath him. Nyanko-sensei was staring with a shocked expression. Natsume was turning red and it was embarrassing.

"I'll be back in a little bit then we'll go to the hot springs." Natori said softly, his breath drying Natsume's lips causing him to lick them. Natori smiled and got up quickly. He left the room.

"Coming on to my prey, I don't want you violated." Nyanko-sensei sniffed.

"Shut up sensei. He's just strange." Natsume turned over and he was out like a light for a short nap.

He woke maybe an hour later because he heard something in the closet. He checked it out with sensei but Natori returned suddenly. They went down to the hot springs.

He relaxed perfectly out. All the stresses just melted away. He looked over at Natori-san, his back was to him. He watched the birthmark crawl up over his shoulder, down his spine and then around his waist out of sight. He blushed deeply and Natori turned to smile at him. Natsume sunk his head and looked away. He looked over and Natori wasn't in that spot anymore. He was nowhere in sight. He looked around in panic.

"Argh!" he shouted out when something touched his leg. Natori rose out of the water laughing. Natsume blushed while Natori snickered.

"You're cute Natsume." Natori ruffled his hair and Natsume looked away.

"You startled me." Natsume growled and turned around. He crossed his arms and hung on the edge. "You shouldn't do that."

"There are a lot of things people say I shouldn't do." Natori whispered into his ear as he slipped his arms around his waist. Natsume froze as Natori's body pressed against his. "You know Natsume; I think we have a lot more in common than I thought before. I know you know what I mean."

Natsume turned bright red and felt really vulnerable with his hard on pressing against his butt. Natori reached around and squeezed. Natsume whimpered with the rush. Natori nibbled his ear and squeezed a little harder. Natsume whimpered more with pleasure and Natori snickered.

"Surely you have been touched here by somebody?" Natori smirked.

"I'm not a virgin." Natsume said through gritted teeth since Natori was massaging his balls.

"Even better, I don't have to be gentle." Natori said darkly and kissed his neck.

Natsume squirmed a little with his pleasure mounting up. He was gonna cum if he didn't stop now, but he really wanted it though. He reached out of the water and put his fingers in his hair.

"Oh Natori-san." Natsume said in a voice he hoped he wouldn't hear again. It was slightly girlish and pleasure filled.

Natori kissed the back of his neck down. Natsume glanced behind him when he heard the deep breath of air Natori took before going under. It was strange being twisted by strong hands under the water. He moaned out when he felt his mouth on him. It was going to happen, he knew it.

Natsume hissed and moaned. Natori came back up panting and wiping his face. Natsume blushed that he probably swallowed it. Natori grinned at him and put his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Make sure you're ready for tonight." Natori said to him and moved away from him. Natsume felt a slight bit of longing after all that touching and almost reached out for him.

Natsume sighed and dipped his head back in the water. That's when Hiiragi appeared suddenly in front of him. He shouted and splashed water on her. Natori laughed at him.

After getting dried off, they headed upstairs for dinner. That's when Natsume also saw the body hanging from the ceiling. In the bedroom, they ate and talked a little. Sensei was pigging in of course. Natori looked very grown up from how Natsume thought of him. Natori smiled at him and Natsume blushed.

After dinner, they prepared their mats. As soon as it was done, Nyanko-sensei snuggled under Natsume's blanket. Natori turned off the light. Natsume got under the blanket and Natori laid in his. He reached over and stroked his thigh. Natsume turned red, he was glad it was pretty dark.

"Stop Natori-san," Natsume said pushing his hand away. Natsume didn't know why he did that really, maybe because of his awkwardness.

"Natsume," Natori sat up and put his hand through Natsume's hair and dragged his fingers down to his cheek. "We don't have to be dishonest anymore."

Natsume fell into his kiss. It got heated and their robes were coming off. Natsume let Natori lead the way to his nudity and pleasure. They were hot, naked and kissing. Natori stuck it in and Natsume almost shouted out but he didn't want to wake sensei.

Natori pounded hard into him, kissed his neck, and looked directly into Natsume's eyes. Natsume looked back into them as well but it gave him a strange feeling in his chest. They rolled over with Natsume on top now. Natori grabbed his hips and helped him go up and down. Natsume felt a little exposed on top but it felt so amazing. He was about to come.

Natori stroked him and Natsume moaned out. His body felt electric and hot. He was coming, it was going to happen. Natori saw it in his face and gave one deep stroke by pulling almost all the way out and rocket his hips back up into his ass. Natsume called out and had an explosive orgasm. Natori licked some of it with his finger and Natsume blushed with a redder face.

"Don't be embarrassed," Natori pulled him into a kiss. Natsume moaned softly and found himself on his back again and Natori stroking gently making Natsume whimper with pleasure. "Ah you feel so good."

"You too, Natori-san." Natsume admitted with an even redder face and they kissed again.

Natori chuckled and nibbled his neck. "Turn over Natsume,"

Natsume did and Natori got on on top of him. Natori gripped his hips and rammed into his delicate body. Natsume shouted out feeling his body suddenly want to explode again so soon. Natori flipped Natsume over suddenly and destroyed his backside. Natori filled Natsume's ass with his seed. He pulled out and lay next to him.

"That was wonderful," Natori murmured.

"It really was." Natsume turned into him, nuzzling his face into his chest.

"So will you be ready for more later?" Natori asked as he rubbed Natsume's side, which tingled and tickled together.

Natsume was about to answer but he felt something evil not coming from Natori's evil thoughts

"Wait," Natsume looked at the closet. "That jar opened."

"With the leeks?" Natori smirked.

"No, there was a seal and I think it got out now." Natsume got up and put his robe back on. He opened the closet.

Natori appeared behind him dressed.

"I see." Natori said frowning.


End file.
